Recovery
by Missy Morbid
Summary: The bond between R and Julie is going to change the world, but, first, R needs some time to heal. And as he and Julie soon learn, it is not very fun for your body to suddenly come back to life after so many years of being a corpse. Sickfic. R/Julie.
1. Four Weeks

**A/N: Hello, thanks for reading my very first upload! I apologize for the short first chapter, but, believe me, it will only get longer from here. Also, tell me if the fluff gets out of hand, though I doubt it will. This is my first fanfic here, but I've been writing awhile, so please don't be deterred. I abhor grammar & typo mistakes, so please let me know if I missed something. R&R, and enjoy, thank you! **

**Missy Morbid**

* * *

Four weeks.

Julie couldn't believe that it had already been four weeks since R had been reborn. Four very, _very_ trying weeks. Julie propped herself up on her side, rustling the covers, and gazed down at R. He was sleeping soundly, breathing evenly and lying perfectly still.

Finally, he seemed able to sleep without twitching uncomfortably or having nightmares. Julie loved how serene his face was when he was sleeping. His dark, tousled hair almost covered his closed eyes, and the moonlight filtering through the window cast shadows on his chiseled face, outlining every curve and angle of his still somewhat gaunt face.

Julie sighed softly. As much as she wanted to plant a kiss on those thin, bright lips of his, she knew better than wake up R once he finally dozed off. For now, the peacefulness of the moment would suffice. The past few weeks hadn't allowed much time for R to relax, anyway...


	2. Only Human

**A/N: Sorry, I promise not to bombard you with ANs, but just as a head's up, I have only seen the movie, and have not yet read the books-I know, I know- so all of my information is based on the movie-verse. Just so ya know...**

* * *

_Four weeks ago_

"Where is he?! Is he okay?! Let me see him!"

Julie frantically tried to push past the guards surrounding the medical center. Although the ride here had gone mostly well, R had passed out from the blood loss right when they arrived at the tent. Now it was killing Julie to not see him, to not be able to know if he was okay. The surgery should go well, since all they needed to do was dig out a bullet. Even with the blood loss, Julie knew that procedure would take no more than a few hours, three tops. So now, after six hours had passed, she was panicking.

_Oh God, the second he's finally alive and I can't even save him from my own dad, after all he's done for me, I can't-_

"Ms. Grigio?"

A doctor emerged from the tent, and as the guards moved away from her to let her through, Julie noticed the doctor had blood all over her hands and scrubs. Julie might have wept if the next words out of the doctor weren't, "He's all right now. You may see him."

Julie's eyed widened, in shock. The doctor smiled sympathetically and explained.

"I understand why you might be confused. I'm sorry that it was not communicated to you, but the procedure took longer than usual because once we removed the bullet in his fresh wound, we realized there were other bullets from... previous encounters lodged inside him, and we wanted to remove those before they caused any future problems. We found six in total; thankfully, he had more stab wounds than gunshot wounds, since those cuts are already healing. We also had to go slow since we couldn't use strong painkillers yet."

Once Julie processed her words, she smiled and rushed into the tent to see R. When she saw him, however, her smile faded. He was lying on a cot with fresh sheets, the stark white of the linens not very different from the pallor of his skin, as his heart was still working on pumping fresh blood through his veins. His chest was bare, but so covered in gauze that Julie could, fortunately, not see just how malnourished and gaunt his frame was. His chest was rising shakily but steadily, bringing some relief to Julie. R's face was turned away, but when he heard the patter of Julie's hasty footsteps he turned to her and gave a weak smile.

"J-Julie." He rasped, his vocal chords still weak, his lungs not used to giving him the air needed to articulate. Julie's heart leapt at the sight of his face. Despite his blood loss, his face was no longer grey, the dark circles under his eyes were nearly gone, and his lips were lighter now, a healthy shade of pink. His smile didn't mask the pain in his eyes, or the stiffness and soreness of his body from the fall. But even still, R was truly happy to see her.

He lifted himself into a sitting position, and Julie felt a few hot tears roll down her cheeks as she ran to embrace him. R grunted and winced in pain as she barreled into him, but when he felt the wet warmth of tears soaking into his sleeve, he held back his pain and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I-I thought I lost you, R." Julie said, her voice choked but not much. R frowned and held her back from him. "D-don't..cry..Julie." He pleaded weakly. He didn't know why, but the sight of her tears made something behind his eyes throb, his throat tighten, and his temples ache. Julie chuckled softly. "R, it's okay, these are happy-" Julie looked up at R and paused.

"Oh, R," she said softly, "you're crying." R looked down at her in confusion, then he felt something warm and wet trickle from his eyes and down his cheek.

"I..I haven't..done this in a...a long time." He stammered.

Julie smiled and gently wiped the tears off of R's face with her thumb. "It's okay, R." She said softly. "You can let it all out now."


End file.
